A Sparky Shower
by Victoria George
Summary: John and Elizabeth find each other in the early hours of the morning. Rated MA!


She awoke with a jump and groaned, this was the third time in as many days that her dreams had woken her. Each time her body still buzzing from the images her subconscious had formed. She looked over at her bedside clock, the glaring red numbers reading 0200. She tried to even her breathing and calm her body but the ache between her legs would not subside. After 15 minutes of trying to get back to sleep she decided that there was no way her sleep would be restful without first finding her release.

She got up, wearing only a thin tank top and short cotton shorts she grabbed her towel and made her way to the showers.

Once under the hot stream of water she allowed her thoughts to drift back to her dream.

 _She was in her office, it was late and she was still reading over mission reports when she felt his presence, she looked up to see him leaning against the door frame looking rugged and sleepy but his eyes told a story of desire._

She moved her hands to her breasts and pinched her nipples, the sensation enough to make her gasp in her overly sensitized state.

 _He took a step towards her and she felt her throat tighten, she wanted him, and at this late hour she couldn't think of an excuse to refuse him if he decided to make a move._

 _He turned her chair around, pushing it away from her desk._

 _"_ _You're working late. You've been looking a little tense lately." He stated._

 _She simply nodded as he fell to his knees in front of her. Her breathing quickened, his eyes full of lust, she opened her mouth to offer a reason and nothing came to mind._

 _"_ _Shh…let me help you relax." He said._

One hand remained on her breast, whilst the other had travelled between her legs. She began gently circling her clit. She couldn't hold back her sounds of pleasure.

 _She was silent, eyes locked on his as his hands quickly undid her pants and slid them along with her panties slowly down her legs._

 _"_ _Elizabeth, I need you to tell me to stop now if you don't want this." He was offering her a chance to stop but now that he was looking at her with such lust and licking his lips to prepare for the task ahead she felt a need spark within her and she needed him now._

She slipped a finger inside herself and cried out, she couldn't stop his name slipping from her lips. "Oh! John!"

John rarely allowed his thoughts to travel to her, but when he did it meant going for a shower in the early hours of the morning so that he wasn't interrupted or overheard whilst seeking his release.

What he didn't expect was for one of the cubicles to already be occupied. He smirked, someone else must be having a hard time relaxing just like him. He turned to leave the other party in private and figured he would come back in an hour. What he wasn't expecting was to hear his name moaned in pleasure. He stopped, frozen to the spot, he thought it sounded like her voice, but he couldn't be sure as he had never heard her say his name in such a breathless manner.

She is so close to release now, her fingers working frantically to bring her to the edge, that's when she hears a sharp intake of breath, she stills immediately.

"Hello?"

She pulls back the curtain to peek out and her eyes meet his. His breathing is shallow. She can see the outline of his hard member under his thin pajama bottoms.

He stands rooted to the spot, his eyes never leaving hers.

"How much did you hear?" She asks him.

He is too stunned to respond. He turns to leave, he could never forget the way she called his name. He needs to leave before he can't control his actions. If he leaves now he can deny that he heard anything more than enough to know that she was pleasuring herself. That has to be embarrassing enough within itself, she doesn't need to know that he knows that she was thinking of him.

He has turned to leave, she is still so close to release that she cannot think clearly, throwing caution to the wind she pushes her fingers back between her legs and moans his name again, she lets go of the shower curtain allowing him a full view of her wet, naked body.

"Please John, don't leave, I want…I want you to watch me." She said nervously with her eyes glued to the bulge in his pants. She becomes wetter seeing how desperately he wants her.

"Elizabeth, I can't promise you that I can control myself if I stay." He said, eyes scanning over her perfect body.

"Then don't" she whispered.

After a moment's hesitation, he undressed and joined her in the shower.

"Show me Elizabeth"

She leant back against the wall of the shower and continued touching herself, this time pressing two of her fingers into her core whist rubbing her clit with her thumb. She pulled his hands to her chest directed him in pinching her nipples. She was painfully close to release when suddenly John dropped to his knees, pulled her hand away and replaced it with his mouth, within seconds her body was shaking as she screamed his name.

He held her close and stroked her back as she came down from her high. Once her breathing was back to normal he started placing kisses on her neck.

"Elizabeth, not that I'm complaining, but what brought this on?"

"Dreams. I have way too many dreams involving you. I crave you every minute of every day, and tonight after what you heard I just didn't have the energy to deny it any longer." She started stroking his hard cock. "And it looks like you don't want us to deny this anymore either?"

"I've wanted you for so long I've forgotten what it was like to _not_ want you."

"Then take me John" she moaned into his ear.

He didn't need to be told twice. He pushed her back into the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked into her eyes, seeing only desire, he slowly pushed his cock into her, their moans echoing through the room.

"I need you to fuck me, hard and fast!" she panted.

He released his grip on her legs and she stood, turning around and placing her hands against the wall to brace herself. He slammed into her hard making her gasp. He picked up the pace, thrusting into her, chasing his own release.

"What do you need Lizabeth, how close are you?"

"I'm close, I'm so close, make me yours."

He used one hand to reach around her and rub her clit, the other to roughly pull her hair and expose her neck to him, where he gently bit down.

The feelings were overwhelming to her, she came hard. Her muscles contracted around his cock and he couldn't hold back any longer. With a final thrust he came inside her.

He fell forward against her, pressing her chest up against the cold wall of the shower, hot water still streaming down his back. Their breathing slowly returned to normal and he slipped out of her.

"Let's get cleaned up" he said gently pulling her to him and moving her under the water.

He slowly massaged his hands over her delicate body and then quickly washed himself. Looking at her he could see she was thoroughly satisfied and now very tired. She looked up into his eyes lovingly.

"Thank you. I don't plan on this being a one-time thing." She smiled nervously at him.

"Good, me either." He dried them off and wrapped a towel around each of them.

"Come to bed with me?" he asked.

"Always."

They got more than the release that they were each expecting tonight, they still had a few hours until they would be expected in the control room, John was sure that they would both finally get at least a couple of hours of peaceful sleep in each other's arms.


End file.
